ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons of Destiny/Transcript
(Continuing from the previous episode, Wu awakens in the Underworld after a long journey down from the Fire Temple.) Wu: Hmm... the Underworld. (He sees some Skulkin Warriors walking by and hides from them as he wraps up the Sword of Fire and searches for Garmadon.) ---- (Meanwhile, Jay, Zane, and Cole arrive at the Fire Temple to look for Kai and Wu.) Cole: Kai! Sensei! Zane: The Sword of Fire was here, as well our friends, but I only sense loss. We are too late. The Elemental Weapons have left this realm and are now in the Underworld. The end is drawing near. Cole: Ugh... great. The one place no mortal can cross over. Kai: (Inside the temple.) We might not be able to cross over... (The temple door opens as Kai, Nya and the Fire Dragon exit.)... but a dragon can. (Cole screams and hides behind one of the pillars due to his fear of dragons.) Nya: Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons, that they were mystical creatures that belong to both worlds and buried between them. Cole: (Chuckles in fear.) Are you insane?! Kai: Once he realized we were trying to protect the Sword of Fire, he actually became quite a softie. (Plays with the dragon.) ''Knock it off. ''(Nya giggles) Jay: (Groaning to Nya.) Do you like blue? (Coughs.) Zane: He cannot talk, but he wants to know if you like blue. Nya: It's my favorite color. Jay: (Groaning.) Yes. (Kai shakes his head in annoyance.) Kai: Nya... Nya: This is goodbye, isn't it? (Kai nods his head.) Come back to me in one piece, okay? I don't wanna have to run the store on my own. Kai: I promise I won't be gone for long. Nya: I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return. (Jay and Zane hop on the Fire Dragon.) Cole: You guys go on ahead. There's not enough room for all of us on that... thing. (The Fire Dragon looks at Cole.) Kai: You're right, Cole. But I got a way to fix that. ---- (The next day, each Ninja is shown to be riding their respective elemental dragon as Cole awkwardly rides the Earth Dragon.) Cole: (In fear.) E-easy... not so fast... Jay: Whoa! This is awesome! Zane: Yes. This is quite fun. Cole: So how do the dragons cross over to the Underworld? Kai: I think we're about to find out... (The dragons descend at full speed and do a Spinjitzu-like tornado, crossing over to the Underworld.) Cole: Is it over? Kai: Hardly! I hope these dragons know what they're doing! (The dragons further increase their acceleration.) Kai: They're speeding up! Hold on! (There is a moment of silence as the four Ninja and their dragon almost reach the Underworld. They reach the Underworld moments later.) Cole: Solid ground. We made it! (They notice the structure of the Underworld, the vehicles of the Skulkin and the building.) Zane: (After noticing a building.) Sensei's inside. Kai: They're expecting us. (They observe every Skulkin member being searched before they enter the building as a cart full of waste barrows appears.) Kruncha: Hold up! Nothing gets through without inspection. Nuckal: Ninja search! (He manages to knock off everything that was on the cart) Okay, clear to pass. (Kruncha sighs in disappointment.) (Meanwhile, the Ninja try to enter the building without being noticed when they hang onto a Spykor creature. Jay notices this and tries to warm his comrades, but due to his lack of voice, he can't get through to them.) Cole: Can I be the first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice? (Kai nods in agreement.) (They all notice what they were hanging on and let go immediately as they land on the ground. This attracts the Skeletons' attention.) Nuckal: Uh... if there are more than one ninja, is it 'Ninjas' or just 'Ninja?' Kruncha: I think it's just 'Ninja.' Nuckal: Oh, okay. Then, NINJA! (The Skulkin Army surrounds the four Ninja.) Cole: I count ten boneheads to every one of us. I think I like these odds. (The Spykor begin to descend from the ceiling.) Kai: Uh-oh. Anyone got any bright ideas?! (Meanwhile, Wu is still searching for his brother as he reaches the base level of the building when Garmadon appears from behind.) Garmadon: (Laughs.) Brother. Wu: Brother. (Uncovers the Sword of Fire.) Garmadon: Seize the sword! (A bunch of Skeleton Warriors surround Wu.) Wu: Ninja, go! (Uses Spinjitzu to knock off the enemies.) You'll have to take it from me! Samukai: My pleasure. (He battles Wu, using the other three Golden Weapons to his advantage.) Lord Garmadon: (To Samukai.) Teach him a lesson. (The Ninja are shown to be surrounded by the Skulkin Warriors and the Spykor.) Kai: Any ideas? I'm still all ears! (Attempts to slice a warrior with his sword. Jay gets an idea.) Jay: (Groaning.) Tornado of Creation. Kai: Huh? Cole: You feel a weird sensation? Jay: (Groaning.) No. Zane: You ate an odd crustacean? Jay: ''(Groaning.)'' Tornado of Creation. Kai: I got it. I got it! Two natives on vacation. Huh? Jay: (Regaining his voice.) Tornado of CREATION! Cole, Kai and Zane: Oh... Zane: Welcome back. Cole: But it could lead to disastrous consequences. Kai: We're about to HAVE a disastrous consequence. Cole: Let's do this. Earth! (Performs Spinjitzu.) Kai: Fire! (Performs Spinjitzu.) Zane: Ice! (Performs Spinjitzu.) Jay: Lightning! (Performs Spinjitzu.) Ninja: Ninja, go! (They all combine their elemental Spinjitzu tornadoes into a large tornado and begins to suck in everything. They create a Ferris-Wheel with some skeletons trapped inside the ride. When Kruncha sees Nuckal enjoying some cotton candy, he purposely makes him drop it.) Kai: Come on! There's no time to waste! (The Ninja proceed to the bottom of the building, witnessing the fight between Samukai and Wu. The other Ninja try to help Wu, but are stopped by Kai.) Kai: No. This is Sensei's fight. (Wu blasts flames out of the Sword of Fire, but misses and Samukai uses the Shurikens of Ice to freeze the Sword of Fire on the ground. He then uses the Scythe of Quakes to split the ground into pieces and the Nunchucks of Lightning to disarm Wu. Samukai approaches the sword, much to Wu's worry.) Garmadon: Bring me the Four Weapons. Samukai: (Betraying Garmadon.) No! You will obey me now! (Garmadon laughs mockingly as Samukai loses control over the weapons. Wu jumps to where his students are standing.) Wu: No one can handle all of their power at once. Garmadon: Selfish fool. Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal? Samukai: What's happening to me? Garmadon: You've fallen right into my master plan. Not even I'' can handle all of their power! But now that they're combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place! '''Samukai:' Uh-oh. (Screams and vanishes.) (This creates a portal and Garmadon heads towards it.) Wu: Father would not want you to do this, Brother. Garmadon: Father is no longer here! Good and evil, there has always been a balance. Where I go, the balance can be destroyed. Soon I will be strong enough to possess the Four Weapons so I can recreate the world in my image! (To Wu.) You! You were always his favorite. (Goes through the portal and escapes the Underworld.) (Wu and the Ninja jump to where the Four Weapons are.) Wu: He is gone, but he will return. Kai: Then we'll be ready for him. Cole: And keep an eye out in case he has any more of his evil plans. (The Ninja pick up the weapons of their respective element, with Kai picking up the Sword of Fire, Jay picking up the Nunchucks of Lightning, Zane picking up the Shurikens of Ice and Cole picking up the Scythe of Quakes.) Wu: Then I have done my part. The balance has been restored... for now. ---- (Back in Ignacia, the light is restored while Nya waits for Kai back at Four Weapons Blacksmith. She sees him and his friends return and runs to him in excitement.) Nya: Kai! (Runs to give Kai a hug.) Jay: Hey, my turn! (Nya runs to give him a hug too (which Kai has no problem with).) (The citizens of Ignacia celebrate the victory.) Nya: I'm so happy you're back. Kai: For now...but it's not over. Lord Garmadon will return. (The excitement of the citizens quickly turns to worry.) Cole: And we'll be ready for him. (The citizens are excited again.) Cole: Yeah! (The Ninja high-five each other with their Golden Weapons, causing them to make a strong blast that knocks them down due to their great power combined.) Kai: Okay, we gotta remember not to do that again. Cole: ''(Groans.)'' Good idea. Jay: (Groans.) Yeah, we'll stick to high-fives instead. Zane: Agreed. (Everyone laughs.) Zane: Was that a joke? (The episode ends with Kai putting on his Ninja hood, signifying that he is ready for any upcoming challenge.) For the information of this episode, click here. Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Transcript Category:2011 Category:Episodes